Revised My Immortal
by Blackprincess666
Summary: Just a little revising on the infamous fanfic "My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbie. -Raven
1. Chapter 1

Revised Edition of the infamous fanfiction "My Immortal". I have permission from the original author, Tara Gilesbie, to revise, and even finish her fanfiction. I will begin with just the first chapter and go from there if it gets any good reviews at all. I will then try to continue to post a new chapter every week. As I am very busy at the moment I can not promise that it will be updated every week. If I spell something wrong I will generally catch it myself but if I miss one please tell me and I will fix it in the next chapter if I use it again. Chapters will be longer(if possible) and will contain better grammar than the original. If you want to read the original it can be found here: Thank you for reading. -Raven

* * *

Chapter 1: New beginings

My name is Ebony Way. My hair goes down to my lower back and is as black as a ravens wings and it has streaks as purple as a violet in it. My eyes are as blue as ice in the cold winter and my skin is as white as the snow. Many people say that I look like the famous Amy Lee, the lead singer for Evanescence. And others say that I must be related to Gerard Way, but I'm not. I am in fact a vampire, but unfortunately my teeth are as straight as a humans. I am also a witch and attend a school named Hogwarts, the school for gifted witches and wizards. I'm in my seventh year here and in slytherin house, but it's only gotten tougher here lately. I wear a lot of black and people think I'm Gothic, but I'm really just a vampire trying to hide from the sun. In example today I was wearing a tight black corset, matching black pants, black combat boots, and my slytherin robes.

I was walking outside of Hogwarts when I saw one of my friends, Draco Malfoy. He was taller than me now. His hair was a dirty sandy blonde color and his eyes were blue-grey. He also wore slytherin robes. He walked up to me and smiled a little.

"Hey Ebony" He said softly

"What's up Draco?" I asked him.

"Nothing much," He shrugged, "But we have class soon so I should probably go."

We hurried off to class then and I made it to mine with a few minutes to spare.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave me feedback about this but please do not cuss. So long for now! -Raven


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 2

I jerked awake the next morning covered in sweat. I didn't remember what I had been dreaming about, or why I was so afraid of it. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. The sky was grey and it was snowing again. I sat up in my coffin like and grabbed a bottle of blood off of my dresser. I quickly drank it, being careful not to spill it on the velvet sheets of my bed. I then got up and quickly but on a black dress and my combat boots. I put my dragon earring into my right ear and proceeded to go down into the common room.

My friend, Willow, was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Her raven colored hair had a streak of pink in it today and her forest-green eyes sparkled with laughter. She had on a black t-shirt, jeans, and high heeled boots.

"So I saw you talking to Draco yesterday." She said with a sly grin.

"So?" I replied, "That doesn't mean anything."

"It does when you have that look in your eyes." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." I told her as we started walking out of the common room and into the Great Hall.

"I think you do," She said, her smile only growing, "And I think you have a crush on him!"

I was about to retort with something nasty when Draco walked up to us

"Hi Ebony. Hello Willow." He said.

"Hi Draco." We said together.

"I have extra tickets to a concert in Hogsmeade tonight. Either of you interested in going?" He asked us casually.

We both nodded excitedly and then walked with him to the slytherin table and sat down to listen to Dumbledore's morning speech.

Hello again my little readers! I'm sorry that it's been so long, but reading and revising "My Immortal" is hard work. I will try to be faster with the next chapter! I also have a new editor. Her username is XxXVanilla-ChanXxX so go look up her page for some awesome stories! -Raven


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New friends?

It was the night of the concert and I was nervous. My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing. I had chosen to wear my new black lace up boots and my black mini dress. My arms were decorated with designs of my own that I'd done in henna earlier that evening. My hair was straightened and spiky at the end. I drank a little pouch of blood as I waited for Draco to show up. He came walking up the path only a few minutes later, holding his hands behind his back.

"Hi." I said sort of shy, "Ready to go?"

"Sure. But I have something for you first." He said as he pulled his hand around and held out a bunch of beautiful red roses.

I blushed slightly and took them gently from his hand. "They're beautiful, Draco." I said

He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. We started walking down the path to Hogsmeade. We chatted quietly with our hands in our pockets trying to just keep to ourselves. I couldn't help thinking how cute he was tho. I mean come on. That cute blonde hair all messed up and the way he got excited over snakes. I smiled to myself as we walked.

When we finally reached Hogsmeade we found it packed full of people.

"God. That singer is so hot!" I said as we danced to the music.

"I guess but I sort of like their lead guitarist better" Draco said, a small smile coming across his face.

"I know! But there's another guy that I like even better," I said glancing at him, "And he's not even on the stage."

"Really?" He asked, "Where is he then?"

I smiled more and shook my head as if I wasn't going to tell him. He playfully grabbed my arm and shook me gently.

"Tell me!" He said while shaking me.

"NEVER!" I declared while I laughed.

"Fine" He said, letting me go.

He was silent for the rest of the night. Every once and a while I'd glance at him and see a sort of sad smile on his face. The rest of the night was fun but not as fun as it had been. When we were walking back to the school it was even quieter.

"Ok," I said, "What's wrong?"

He just shrugged and continued walking.

"I like you ok?" I said with a small sigh

He looked up. "You do? Why didn't you just say so?"

It was my turn to shrug then. I felt my cheeks get hot with blush and dropped my gaze. We were quiet again as we came up to the gate and then walked up to the doors. We were even quiet when we walked into the Slytherin common room. It wasn't until we came to the door that lead to the girls dorms that he finally said something.

"I like you too, Ebony" He said quietly before walking off into the door of the guys dorms.

I stood with my mouth open for a little bit before I walked away and into my room.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter. It's actually one of the longest books in the original too. Which, by the way, has moved sites and you can now find it here: [ my immortal rehost 2 .webs chapters 122 .htm] (just take out the spaces and [] ) I can't wait to write for you guys again! -Raven


	4. Chapter 4

Well. . . if you've stuck with me this long, I have to tell you that this chapter goes deep into a certain area that makes this fanfiction rated M. If you're uncomfortable with sexual content, please stop reading here. If you're okay with sexual content, then enjoy the following. -Raven

* * *

Chapter 4: New Emotions

The pounding on my door began at midnight. At first, I thought it was just part of my dream, so I rolled over and ignored it. When it came, again, however, I got out of my bed with a huff.

"What?!" I yelled as I opened my door.

"I. . . uh. . ." it was Draco.

"Oh. . .um. . . I'm sorry for yelling. . . I- I was. . . half as-asleep. . . and. . ." I stuttered as I tried to explain myself.

"It's fine, Ebony. Just come with me," He said as he took my hand and lead me out the door.

I stumbled after him as we raced quietly down the hallway. We even managed to get past that dumb cat without being seen. When we got through the front door, I saw a car waiting.

"Whose car is that?" I asked.

"My dads," Draco said quietly as he got into the drivers side and opened the passenger door for me.

While in the car, it was almost completely quiet. We had nothing to talk about, so we sat quietly, and just enjoyed the ride, even though Draco didn't know exactly how to fly it yet.

It was dark, so I couldn't see where we were going until the dark, and creepy trees enclosed around us.

"Draco," I asked, "Where are we?"

"The forbidden forest," He answered with a straight face.

"Why are we here Draco?" I wondered nervously.

"You'll see," He said as we started to land.

As we landed in between two tree roots, I began to get a creepy feeling about where we were. It was dark, and strange sounds came from all around us. I was starting to get scared.

"Draco. . . I'm afraid. . . we shouldn't be-" I couldn't finish what I was saying because his lips were suddenly on mine. I was shocked for a minute and pushed him off.

"What are you _doing_?!" I yelled at him.

"Exploring your dangerous side," He kissed me again, but this time I let him.

He kissed me with a dangerous passion that held hidden desires. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of my chair. He sat me down on his lap and held me there. My arms found their way around his neck and our kissing got deeper. His mouth moved towards my neck, and his fingers found the buttons on my night shirt. The way his mouth met my neck and how he kissed hungrily, yet gently made a quiet moan escape from my mouth. My hands traveled down his taut, strong chest and towards the slight bulge in his pants. I almost had his pants undone when a large burst of energy hit the door. It cause the car to tip sideways, almost off the branch. I slid off Draco and into the other seat just as Dumbledore opened the driver side door.

"What are you children doing out here?!" He roared at us.

"Just having a little bit of fun, Professor," Draco responded calmly.

'What has gotten into him?' I thought

"Well this 'little bit of fun' is going to have to come to an end," Dumbledore said, "Fly back to the school I'll be behind you the whole time."

As we flew back, I felt a rising tension in the car. And as the school got closer, fear for our coming punishment filled the car, as well.

* * *

Sorry to cut you guys off there, but we authors have to leave a cliffhanger every now and then, right? Please don't be upset because that scene didn't go the way the original did. I promise that the next time will be all the more mouth watering! -Raven


	5. Chapter 5

So recently I've noticed that my views have gone way down. They went from over 200 to only 10 in a few chapters. What am I doing wrong, guys? Am I changing to much? Am I not changing enough? Please tell me. I want to make a good story for you guys. -Raven

* * *

Chapter 5: Trouble

As we walked up the stairs of the school, we got quite quiet. Dumbledore didn't say much, but every once and a while, he would look our way and scowl at us. A single red tear fell slowly down my cheek. I didn't know why I was crying or why I was scared, but I just felt like I should be. I grabbed Draco's hand and held it tightly. Draco glanced at me and gave me a quick smile to encourage me that everything was okay. We walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom, and sat at random desks, awaiting our punishment.

"Good evening Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said, "What are you doing at this late hour?"

"I found these two," He said gesturing to us, "In the Forbidden Forest."

This made the other professor glance at us. Both of us looked at each other, and knew what was coming.

"Both of you know the punishment for going out into the Forbidden Forest," She said, "So why did you do it?"

"Because...because I love her." Draco said in a voice that only I heard.

"Pardon?" McGonagall asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Draco shrieked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood dumbfounded for a moment. They each just looked at us like we were a pair of freaks. I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't take their stares any longer. I got up and ran out of the room. I could hear them shout after me, but I kept running. I ran, and ran, and ran, until my legs wouldn't carry me any farther, and then I just fell. I fell to the floor and wept. I didn't know what to do any more. He said that he loved me, but how can anyone love such a monster as I? I layed on the ground for some time before the tears stopped flowing and I got up. I had ended up in the Astronomy tower. I had almost reached the top when my legs had given out. I slowly made my way down and into the Great Hall again before heading down into the Slytherin common room. There I glanced at the door to the boys dorms and then looked away sadly to continue into the girls dorms. I showered and got dressed for bed when a knock sounded on my door. I went to answer the door before stopping and thinking about who it could be and then knowing that only one person would knock on my door at this time of night.

"Go away Draco." I said through the door.

"No. I love you Ebony," He said, "I'll never leave your side again."

I could feel more tears coming so I turned my back for the door and slid down it until I was sitting against it. My head fell back against it as well.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

I stood up again and opened the door. We just looked at each other for a few moments before he took me into his arms and held me tight. I let the tears fall onto his shoulder. I'd never cried while a boy held me before; it was a nice change. After a few moments of embarrassing crying, I stood up tall and faced him.

"I love you too, Draco." I said.

He stared at me with his mouth wide open for a few minutes. I took the opportunity and kissed him gently before backing into my room and closing the door.

* * *

Again, Please tell me what I'm doing right and wrong guys. I need to know, or I won't get any better. Thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you continue reading. Until next chapter my little readers. -Raven


	6. Chapter 6

Oh gosh. My reviews went WAY up when I posted the new chapter... but now they're down again. Is it just because I'm late with the new chapter? I guess I'll just wait and see! -Raven

Chapter 6:

The next day I woke up in my bed. I got up and put some clothes and earrings on. I added a purple extension to my hair for a bit of color, and then walked down to the Great Hall. I was walking down when someone ran into me, and spilled water all over me.

"Asshole!" I shouted at them.

I regretted it almost immediately. When I looked up there was (_**I'm sorry for the following sentences... I just couldn't turn him into a goth!**_) a slightly older face. He wore old, round rimmed, wire glasses. His brown hair had grown out a little, and was partially covering the jagged scar that was on his forehead. There was a slight stubble on his chin, but it wasn't very noticeable from far away. I had to look up to see all of this, so he had grown quite tall as well.

"I'm sorry," He said in a strong English accent, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No. It was my fault Mr. Potter," I said.

"No need to call me Mr. Potter, I hate that name," He told me, "Just call me Harry, okay?"

"Okay, Mr.- I mean, Harry." I smiled slightly at him.

He smiled and we continued on to the Great Hall together. We talked for a while, and I told him that I was a vampire. Harry side stepped away from me a little bit, but didn't seem too afraid. I smiled, people should be afraid of me. When we got to the Great Hall, we parted. I went to the Slytherin table to eat breakfast, and Harry went to the head table since he was a teacher. I got up to leave when I was finished, but Draco came up to me and told me to follow him. I wonder where we're going this time.

Well since this one's so short I think I'll do a double chapter! Yes. That means I'm putting 2 chapters up in the same day! Have fun my little readers! I'll see you in the next chapter! -Raven


	7. Chapter 7

AND DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *drum roll* THE SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! ENJOY MY LITTLE READERS! ENJOY! -Raven

Chapter 7: To Dream Me Away

Draco held my hand as we walked down the long hall ways. We passed Harry as we were going up a flight of stairs. He glared at Draco, but smiled at me. Was he jealous? If he was, why was he jealous of us? I shrugged it off and continued to follow Draco up the West tower stairwell, and into the owlery. I stared at the room around me. There were so many owls of different colors, shapes, and sizes. My own owl was perched on one of the support beams high above my head. She fluttered her tawny colored wings in a sort of greeting. I waved back and she flew off towards a hole in the ceiling. Draco came up behind me then and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at the warmth his arms gave me. Then his lips touched my neck.

"What are you doing Draco?" I asked as a shiver went through me.

"I'm hungry," He whispered, "And you're on the menu."

His words made me shiver more, and before I knew it we were on the ground, and he was above me. His lips were rough on mine as we kissed each other hungrily. My fingers found the buttons on his robes, and I undid them swiftly. His cloak flew off to reveal a t-shirt and khaki pants. My own robes were used as a blanket beneath us. He got rid of my shirt and bra as fast as I had gotten rid of his shirt. My hands worked at his pants next and quick fingers helped my get them open, but not off, his own hands did that. My shorts and underwear were the only barriers left between us. A few secret magic words were whispered and even those were gone in a flash and a poof. Draco played with my neck for a little bit before he decided to plow into me. _**(I really don't want to do this but...) **_Then he put his boy thingy in my girl thingy and we HAD SEX. _**(I'm sorry... but the lols!)**_ It was all over too soon. I wanted more. We panted together after it was over.

"I'll never let you go." He whispered.

"I know." I nodded.

He hugged me close and I noticed something I had missed before. There was a small tattoo on the back of his shoulder. It was hard to read but I could just make out the name "Harry". I gasped.

"You asshole!" I yelled, pushing him away from me, "No wonder he glared at you! You love him too!"

"No, Ebony. You don't understand!" He said as I got up and started to put my clothes on.

I scoffed loudly and ran out of the owlery. I ran until I was in the Slytherin common room, and then I kept running until I was in my room, and had no where left to run. Then, and only then did I fall to my knees and cry. He had broken my heart. How was I supposed to go on when the man that I had just given my heart to turns out to be in love with someone else, and this someone else being a man too?! I felt my heart break on the inside and cried even more. That day I would spend in my room. I didn't even leave to eat lunch or dinner. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't want to wake up the next morning.

Awww! Don't you feel a little sorry for her? Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter! So long, my little readers! -Raven


	8. Bonus Chapter

Bonus chapter: A look inside how I edit "My Immortal"

_**(For this I am going to pick a random chapter and show you how I break it down. ^-^ I hope I'm able to make some of you laugh!)**_

Chapter 11. _**(I'll worry about this after I read the rest of the chapter)**_

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz!_**(*I said stop flaming up preps!)**_ c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111_**(*See if this chapter is stupid!)**_ it delz wit rly sris issus!_**(*It deals with serious issues!)**_ sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!_**(*So see for yourselves if it's stupid. BTW thanks to my friend Raven for helping me!) (REALLY glad I don't have to edit this...glad I didn't have to edit it back then either.)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed._**(You scream a lot...)**_ I was horrorfied_**(Do you mean horrified? Maybe?)**_! B'loody Mary_**(That's Hermione right?)**_ tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off _**(But I thought you were friends? And hey! I said no cussing...)**_and I ran to my room crying myself._**(Again? Gese you cry a lot...)**_ Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way._**(She knows that the dorms are separated by magical barriers so that no boy can get into the girl dorms and no girl can get into the boy dorms right? Wait...did I even do that? *mentally checks back through the other chapters* I hope I did...)**_

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood_**(that's really cliche...)**_ and then I slit both of my wrists._**(Sigh...here we go again...)**_ They got all over my clothes_**(Wait...who's they? Your wrists? Your blood?**_) so I took them off_**(You mean your clothes right? You took your clothes off?)**_ and jumped into the bath angrily_**(Wait...you were just sad...now you're angry? Are you bipolar?)**_ while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak_**(Oh that sounds like the vampire thing to do for once...as long as it's raw.)**_ and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide._**(Oh..she meant the piece of wood...stake….oh.)**_ I was so fucking depressed!_**(wait….are you angry, sad, or depressed? and again with the language!)**_ I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly._**(I still have no idea what she meant but "Sandly". Full of sand? Maybe?)**_ I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends _**(I think those are called spikes? Maybe?**_) and six pairs of skull earrings._**(Your ears must be HUGE.)**_ I couldn't fucking believe it._**(Sigh...I give up)**_ Then I looked out the window and screamed_**(Again with the screaming?**_)… Snap_**(Do you mean Snape?)**_ was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me!_**(No offence but even Snape is out of your league...)**_ And Loopin_**(Lupin?)**_ was masticating_**(Masturbating? gross...and still….not even a werewolf would want to do that to you...)**_ to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks._**(Don't even wanna know how that's possible...or why they would want to...)**_

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS_**(Only in your imagination.)**_, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! _**(But you just put clothes on?)**_ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it.(_**BUT YOU JUST PUT CLOTHES ON!)**_ Suddenly Vampire_**(Harry right?)**_ ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" _**(Avada Kedaver? The killing curse? Really?)**_he yelled at Snape and Loopin_**(Lupin?)**_ pointing his womb_**(Wand...because guys can't have wombs...right?)**_. I took my gun _**(Ya..because they allow guns in Hogwarts...)**_and shot Snape and Loopin_**(Lupin)**_ a gazillion _**(you probably only needed to shoot them once.)**_times and they both started screaming_** (Really? Snape scream? And come on! Lupin is a fricken werewolf! He's used to being shot at!)**_and the camera broke_**(Nice shot...)**_. Suddenly, Dumblydore _**(Dumbledore...do you know nothing? Oh ya...we were like...12? 11? I don't remember...)**_ran in. _**(Again with the whole dorm thing!)**_"Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…(_**Wait...didn't they just scream and run away?)**_

Hargrid_**(Hagrid?)**_ ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk._**(Why does it look like no one actually said it?)**_

"What do you know, Hargrid_**(Hagrid)**_? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"_**(Isn't Hagrid really old? Isn't he the game keeper? And if he was young wouldn't that mean that Harry and Draco wouldn't exist yet? and furthermore...WHO SAID THAT?!)**_

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"_**(Didn't see that coming…*holds up sarcasm sign*)**_

"This cannot be." Snap_**(Snape)**_ said in a crisp voice _**(Crisp voice?)**_as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's_**(Dumbledore)**_ wand had shot him_**(Sure...it was the wand that shot him...)**_. "There must be other factors."_**(What?)**_

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly._**(Doesn't have any what? Factors? and why are you mad again?)**_

Loopin_**(Lupin...)**_ held up the camera triumelephantly_**(Triumphantly?)**_. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"_**(Hun...he's still WAY out of your league...)**_

I felt faint, _**(You were just mad...)**_more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.(_**No one drinks blood...so none of us knows how that feels...)**_

"Why are you doing this?"_**(who's doing something? Nothing happened!)**_ Loopin_**(sigh...Lupin)**_ said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook._**(Cock? And again...gross...)**_

And then I heard the words that I had heard before _**(You heard something?)**_but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy_**(Shocked and happy normally aren't feeling you have at the same time...but it would be nice for you to feel happy for once...)**_ or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint._**(Or you could do that...)**_

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid_**(Hagrid...you were close that time.)**_ said and he paused in the air dramitaclly,_**(Dramatically?)**_ waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent._**(I...I don't even know….)**_

"Because you're goffic?_**(Gothic?)**_" Snap_**(Snape...you're just missing the "e"...maybe in the next chapter you'll get it?)**_ asked in a little afraid voice_**(Snape? Afraid? Or Dumbledore maybe, but not much else.)**_ cause he was afraind_**(Afraid? And ya...I think we got that he was afraid.)**_ it meant he was connected with Satan._**(Hang on...let me find the definition of Satanist...yup...that's what I thought...it means you worship Satan. It doesn't really say anything about being connected to him.)**_

"Because I LOVE HER!"_**(Who said that? Hagrid? Snape? Lupin? Dumbledore? Ebony? Draco's ghost? I don't know...)**_

_**(Well that was fun right? Seeing how I make fun of something I had a hand in writing? Oh wait...you guys weren't supposed to know that until the end….oh well. You can keep a secret right? ;) Also thank you to my wonderful editor XxX Vanilla-Chan XxX. You're the greatest editor a girl could ask for! Go check out her page for some awesome stories and even send her a message if you need help with editing. Thank you all and remember I will see you in the next chapter! -Raven)**_


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry guys... I've been... out of it lately. I'm going to put 3 chapters up this time so if I don't post another for a little while I'm hoping they keep my views up. And hey...if you're going to leave me a review please put more than "Ah hell no" in it so I can actually know what I did to make you say that. Thank you, happy reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! -Raven

* * *

Chapter 8: Broken

Draco had tried to get into my room last night, but I hadn't let him in. I had cried the next morning when I woke up, and my eyes were dry and stinging. I didn't know what to do. Draco was the boy I had given my heart to and he had taken it from me. But... is it really my fault? I thought to myself. Then a new feeling blossomed inside of me. A feeling of hate and rage was filling my being. I wanted to punch something... No I wanted to punch someone. And I knew exactly who it was going to be!

I dashed through my room and just threw on jeans and a t-shirt before I ran out of the room and down the Slytherin corridor. The whole time I ran, there were students around me. After all, it was during a passing period and I had been locked in my room all day. I guess most of them had thought I was never coming out. Many of them snickered as I ran by, but I didn't mind. I was thinking about what to say the whole time I ran. I didn't even realize where I was going until I burst through the doors of a classroom and said the first thing that came to my mouth.

"Harry Potter you jealous freak!" I yelled as I looked directly at him.

The whole class was quiet. I didn't even care that Snape was glaring daggers at me as I stormed up to the front of his classroom and glared Harry in the face. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his face

"You… you…-" I couldn't think of anything to say, "You cost me the love of my life!"

"Eb-Ebony what are you talking about?" He stuttered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you asshole!" I roared at him, tiny sparks falling from the end of my wand.

The color on his face drained and I knew he had figured it out. The whole class was whispering. Even the girl next to him was confused and she seemed to be the smart one. Then Snape's hand was on my shoulder.

"Ebony, put the wand down." He said.

"No... he deserves this..." I decided, and threw it above my head.

I was about to use Avada Kedavra when Draco burst into the room and raced in front of me.

"Ebony, don't do this!" He said, "Not here... not now."

"Why should I trust you?!" I yelled at him, "You broke my heart!"

"Ebony... please... let me explain." He said in a calming voice.

My shoulders relaxed slightly but I still held my wand at the ready. I wasn't ready to let either of them get off without a scratch.

"Why should I?! You've already taken my trust... why should I give you more?" I said

"Because... because you still love me." He said.

That had hit me hard. I knew he was right. My shoulders dropped, and my wand fell from my hands. No sooner had it left then it was picked up by Snape and I was taken away. I was crying as a few students dragged me out of the room. I didn't even realize that it was Draco and Harry until we were far away in the north tower. They sat me down on one of the steps and then sat on either side of me. It was quiet for a few moments before anyone dared speak.

"Ebony... I..." Draco didn't finish what he was saying because I slapped him.

"How dare you!" I screamed at him, "You think you can just expect me to listen to you after what happened?!"

"No. He expects you to listen to me." Harry said.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms in front of me, "I'm listening."

They looked at each other before the spoke. When they spoke they told me how it was before. They told me how they had grown to like each other quite a lot. They even admitted that they had dated at one point, but that it was nothing more than a phase and that it was over and done with now. Once they were done I looked at both of them and took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going on between you guys?" I asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Okay... I'm sorry I snapped at you then," I sighed, "And I'm sorry that I slapped you, Draco."

"It's fine," He said, "I deserved it... I should have told you."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm going to class now," I told them, "...Don't follow me. I need time to let this all sink in."

Draco and Harry nodded as I left, but neither of them followed after me. I went through the corridors and onto my class. I was supposed to be in Herbology, but my legs walked past the greenhouse and on into the forbidden forest. I didn't stop there either. I kept going until I was in complete darkness and nothing but tree roots surrounded me. There I stopped. There I fell to my knees and cried again.

* * *

Hm. well that was interesting no? I hope things get better for her. And who knows. Maybe something will happen that will change everything? If you've read the original you know what happens next. If you haven't then don't start now. By now not a lot will match up. I mean you can if you want to, but I still think my version is more fun ;) -Raven


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New kinds of trouble

My eyes stung again but I couldn't stop crying. I just cried and cried. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt real. The air was cold as it went across my skin. Goose bumps formed and I shivered. Something was off. There was something here with me. Something cold and unknown. Something that I'd never experienced before. I looked behind me and there stood a figure. It wore a black robe that was in tatters and it's long bony fingers hung from the end of it's torn sleeves. It had no face that I could see but when I looked into the hood I felt nothing but cold emptiness. It floated off the ground a few inches and left an icy mist behind it as it slithered closer to me. Everything around me was cold. The warm air around me was being replaced by dead cold and even my breath was beginning to freeze. _**(lets see if I can finish this without having to use a quote from the original to tie it together.) **_The creature reached out for me with it's boney fingers. It brushed them across my face and whispered something to me.

"Ebony," It said in a wind soft voice, "You must kill Harry Potter."

"N..no...I..." I couldn't speak.

"You mussssst..." It hissed.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled a distant voice.

The creature hissed as a white stag came into view and raced for it. The stag chased the creature away from me and deeper into the forest. I was dizzy, but the air around me was growing warmer again. I could hear voices in the background. Someone was calling my name. I couldn't see straight, my body wanted to sleep, and my mind had already been "turned off". I fell to the ground with a small thud.

I woke up in the hospital wing. The walls looked so different here, compared to the rest of the school. There were several other cots in the room but no one else was in there at the moment. Not anyone that I saw anyway, not until I looked to my right and saw Draco fast asleep in the chair next to my cot. His hand rested on the arm of the chair, just close enough for me to reach. My fingers ran across the back of his hand as softly as I could manage. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He said. His hair was messy for once and his school robes looked like they had been slept in.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine. Are _you_ ok?" He asked back.

I nodded "I'm sorry about getting mad at you..." I said.

"It's ok, Ebony. I know why now." He said as his hand turned to cup mine.

We smiled at each other and just sat there in silence as he held my hand in his.

* * *

A happy little ending! ^-^ I like happy endings. Hopefully I can make more of them. -Raven


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What happened?

I was on edge all day. The nurse had let me go earlier that morning, after giving me a quick check up, and told me to be more careful. People whispered as I passed them in the halls, and they would give me funny looks. Hardly anyone would talk to me, even Raven was cautious around me. No one would tell me what the thing I had seen was. Everything was just, strange. Draco hadn't gone to school today, and no one knew where he was.

"Ebony are you ok?" Raven asked me as we walked to one of our classes.

"What? Ya I'm fine." I replied.

"Really? Because we just passed a poster about that band you like and you didn't even glance at it." She said, a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry...I guess I'm just out of it today." I said.

As we rounded a corner a strange music began to play throughout the corridor. It was soft but full of bass and resinated in a way that made you shiver with each cord. Raven and I followed the sweet sound all the way to the Gryffindor tower. We couldn't get into the common room to see who was playing but the sound continued to amaze us. It had been joined by a drum now and the music they were making was sounding more and more familiar as they went. It was a surprise when a violin was added to the mix but it made the music sound happier with it's sharp and joyful high notes. There was no voice to the tune but it sounded like something you'd hear in the streets of Hogsmeade. A happy joyful tune. And then it stopped. Raven was about to say something when voices behind the painting began to speak as well.

"That was beautiful, Ron. I forgot how good you were at bass." A female voice said.

"Thanks Hermione. You're pretty good at the violin." Said a male voice, probably this Ron fellow.

"Now don't you two get all sappy on me." Said another male voice, this one was familiar.

The sound of someone being hit and laughter followed as the voices began some sort of magical fight. I had to laugh as we listened because it sounded like a lot of fun. Raven was smiling too but she motioned for me to keep quiet so I stifled my laugh the best I could and continued to listen to the voices.

"Alright alright you win!" Said the familiar voice.

"Haha! Girls rule!" Said the female voice, Hermione.

"Only because we're tired." Ron said.

"And you know more magic than us." Said the familiar voice again.

"You'd know more if you'd study, Harry." Said Hermione.

I gasped. That's why it was so familiar! It was Harry. Harry and his best friends had been playing the lovely music together. I smiled again. It was nice to know that he had friends like them. They sounded nice.

"Come on then. They'll have lunch ready soon." Harry said.

Raven and I looked at one another as we heard the friends get closer to the common room door. '_What are we going to do?_' I mouthed to her. Raven shrugged. One thing was for sure, we couldn't stay there crouched by the door. We straightened up and walked down the stairs a little bit before we heard them come out the door.

"You heard about it then?" Hermione was saying.

"Ya. Everyone has, and yet no one knows why he did it." Ron said.

"Didn't someone say that..." Harry said before stopping, "Oh. Hello Ebony. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I said.

"I'm good. But I thought you'd be..." Harry started but stopped again.

"You thought I'd be where?" I asked

"I thought you'd be with...don't you know what happened?" He asked me, a worried look coming on to his face.

"Know about what?" I asked him.

"Draco….he's dead." Harry said.

* * *

And a sad ending...I'm sorry to leave you there but that's how the original was too. I hope you don't hate me too much for this. I promise all will be resolved in the next chapter. Have fun my little readers! I'll see you in the next chapter! -Raven


	12. Sorry

I know it's been a while since the last update but both me and my editor have finals at the moment. Once finals are over we should be back to putting up a chapter once a week or so. Please continue to stick with the story as we work this out and I promise I'll have a new chapter up asap. Thank you! -Raven


	13. SORRY!

_**I'm so sorry about the delay guys! Me and my editor are both so busy I've had no time to write anything and she's had no time to edit anything. I'll try to get back on track next week (Which is my Spring Break). Thank you for being so patient with us! I love all of my readers and I thank you for reading my story and keeping with it for as long as you have. Again I apologize for the delay. I hope to have everything up soon!**_

_**-Raven**_


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Even More Trouble

I didn't know what to think at first. My brain just shut down and my mouth hung open as if to say something, but nothing came out. And then I screamed. I screamed and ran to my room as fast as I could to get away from everyone. I slammed the door and locked it so my other roommates couldn't get in and hear me cry. I cried for hours upon hours. It was after midnight when I finally stopped. My eyes ached and were swollen and red. I went to my stereo and turned it on. Lincoln Park played through the speakers at a medium volume. I was angry now. Angry that he had left me without a word. Why had he even done it? Was I that bad of a person? I was hot with anger, so I decided to start a bath to cool down. I sang softly to the song and started to take my clothes off when I saw something shiny in the corner of the ceiling. It looked like a small camera. I got closer and sure enough it was a camera and it was pointed at me, the little red dot at the top telling me it was on. I screamed again.

"YOU PERVERTS!" _**(Okay, I couldn't help myself! I had to add in something that resembled the original story! -Raven)**_ I screamed as loudly as I could at the camera and then pulled it off the wall and crushed it. Hopefully, whoever was watching me would now be deaf.

I sighed as more anger bubbled up inside of me. I was about to step into the now cool water when there was a knock at the door. I sighed angrily and put my clothes back on so I wouldn't feel awkward opening the door. It was Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

"What do you want? I've never been interested in Quidditch and I don't think I ever will be. And I haven't done anything to the field this year so I know I'm not in trouble. I reminded myself to do that later when everything was calmed down a bit.

" 'M here to get ya," Hagrid said, "Is about Draco."

"Fine I said… but I don't want to be awake too much longer… today has been rough," I said to him.

Hagrid stepped out of the doorway and asked me to follow him to Dumbledore's office. I was curious as to what Dumbledore had to do with any of this, but I wasn't going to object. We walked in silence to the statue that hide the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." Hagrid said.

Then the statue started to turn and the stairs were revealed. We started to climb them in silence. I was terrified for what I might find out at the top.

* * *

**_I mysterious ending but I think you guys will be ok until the next chapter right? See you then! Also...do you guys want another bonus chapter anytime soon? -Raven_**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

As we ascended to Dumbledore's office it was quiet. Hagrid only spoke when we reached the door to the office and that was just to alert Dumbledore that we were there. We were ushered in and shut the door.

"Do you know of what happened to young Draco?" Dumbledore asked as soon as I had taken my seat.

"No." I said in a low, miserable voice.

I began to feel a heavy weight in my pocket and wondered what it could be since I had put nothing in my pocket before leaving my room. While Dumbledore was busy talking to Hagrid, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the strange object. It was Dracos silver knife, supposedly the instrument used in his death. Three words were inscribed on the side: I love Ebony. Tears started to spill from my eyes. Seeing those words had made me more sad than I was when I had first found out about his death. How had this cursed thing gotten into my pocket? Was it magicked into it? Was that even possible with Draco being dead? Was Draco still alive? I gasped and stood abruptly. Dumbledore and Hagrid stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's wrong Ebony?" Dumbledore asked, "Did you remember something?"

"No," I said, "No. I just….I thought I saw him..."

Dumbledore nodded, "Love is a powerful thing."

All of a sudden running could be heard as someone came up the stairs and then the door to Dumbledore's office burst open and Hermione and Ron rushed in carrying Harry, who was screaming "NO" over and over again. In a flash everyone in the room was surrounding him and asking what had happened.

"We were sitting with the Gryffindors for lunch when he just started shaking and screaming." Hermione said.

"And then we noticed that his scar was glowing a bright red." said Ron, backing her up.

"What all has he said?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just what he's saying now. No." Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute and then instructed them to set Harry in a chair and leave. He even told Hagrid to leave. But when I stood and went for the door Dumbledore stopped me and pointed back to my own chair.

"I want you to hear what he has to say, Ebony." He said.

So I sat. And I waited while Dumbledore spoke quietly into Harry's ear. Although Harry had stopped screaming he was still mumbling to himself. He was now talking about Someone, but I couldn't hear the name. When Dumbledore stood straight again he looked worried, as if Harry had said something troubling. Then he looked at me.

"Draco's not dead…." Dumbledore said just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?!" I exclaimed as I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Draco...has been captured….by Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Harry jolted up and screamed at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore got out his wand and waved it at Harry. Harry instantly fell into a deep sleep.

"We need to find Draco." Dumbledore said after a few silent minutes.


	16. Another Bonus filler thing

_**(So I decided to do a filler chapter. This will be another "How I write" sort of thing. Hope you enjoy it! ^-^)**_

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin _**(Thanks for helping?)**_ me agen im sory ah tok ur postr _**(Me again. I'm sorry I took your poster?)**_ of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom!_**(of Gerard(?)but that guy is such a fucking sexbomb?)**_ PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!_**(Preps keep flaming!)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire _**(Harry)**_ and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore_**(Dumbledore)**_!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily._**(Welp...first...Dumbledore is an understanding person. He wouldn't call anyone but Voldemort a "despicable snob")**_

"Volsemort_**(Voldemort)**_ has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice. _**(Who? Dumbledore? That's hard to believe.)**_

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn_**(Oh now you're not cussing? wow...)**_ what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony._**(Misbehaving? Oh come on..there had to be SOME sort of….thing going on in Hogwarts. I mean...they had snogging.)**_" he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway._**(His job is to keep the students safe...even if he doesn't like them.)**_" then he walked away. Vampire_**(Harry)**_ started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)_**("AN: Don't you think gay guys are, like, so hot?" I don't have a problem with them but I'm as straight as straight can be hun.)**_

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him_**(Shouting isn't going to help anyone.)**_. He started to cry tears of blood_**(This is impossible by the way)**_. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed_**(Well no duh...)**_.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell_**(Is that what wands do? I didn't know that.)**_. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemprt's_**(Voldemort's?)**_ lair! _**(Why?)**_

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon_**(Croon?)**_ voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"_**(What? I mean….WHAT?)**_

It was….. Voldemort!_**(*slams head against wall repeatedly*)**_

_**(Thanks guys! I promise the next 3 chapters will be out on the same day in like 2 or 3 days. I'm writing them right now!)**_


End file.
